The Fears In A Speedster's Nightmare
by Forever Frosted
Summary: Everyone has nightmares. It's a fact. But these nightmares of Wally West are plaguing his mind and affecting him just a bit more than they should be. For instance, he won't go anywhere near water and it's worrying the team. Bromance Robin/KF. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Fear from a Speedsters Nightmare.

I'm sorry, I know I should be going onto Behind His Mask, but this plot bunny REFUSED to leave me alone. I'm sorry guys xD Blame the bad bunny!

Set after Homefront. (Jeez, poor Wally. I think I'd be a bit scared of water after _that. I mean, he's almost drowned twice now.)_

**No slash, only bromance. Maybe, if you squint really hard and turn your head so far, you may be able to detect spitfire.**

Disclaimer: Don't own YJ. Duh.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up panting, paralyzed in fear.<p>

He was vaguely aware of the sweat which glued his dulled yellow t-shirt to his back. He was also vaguely aware of the nightmares tugging at his mind, making him feel like he was stuck somewhere between the world of absolute _hell_ to the world of reality. Reality was where he was no longer slow, where his friends were fine and he wasn't stuck 50 levels below ground in a small elevator, the walls of it pressing in on him, suffocating him. In this nightmare, he had been too slow. He couldn't get himself out in time and couldn't help those innocent people trapped around him. He was drowning, drowning, the water blocking all needs of oxygen.

'Snap out of it!' He told himself sharply, desperately trying to rid of the faze-y state he was in.

'Snap out of it!' He told himself more harshly, and his thoughts sharpened. He was in his room. The light was on, forcing the retreat of the shadows which hid in every dark corner of his room- his very mind, too.

Shaking his head, he realized he was already seated up. He rubbed his face with his palms, telling himself,

'Not real, not real, not real.'

All it was, it was a stinking nightmare. Another, nightmare. Another nightmare that seemed to linger in the back of his mind, wanting to play when he closed his eyes.

At that moment, he never wanted to close his eyes again. Never wanted to see water ever again or the lifeless eyes of Artemis, of Robin, Ka…

No. They weren't dead because they couldn't be dead because they were right here in the mountain. _Safe._

Groaning, he stared at the desk light in his temporary room at the mountain. He had come back from a mission, absolutely out of fuel at 10PM. He had taken up the mission to run around to several different countries to locate some teleporting bad guy that just _had_ to disappear halfway around the world in a second. Apparently, only Wally and Barry were the closest to be able to catch him. Eventually after 21 hours of searching, they finally caught the damn guy and Wally had simply crashed at the mountain as the rain begun to pour. Typical, really. And it sure didn't help his mood.

He calmed himself down, his heart rate slowing considerably (even though to a normal person, it would seem very sped up). But that was the life of a speedster. Things were either too fast or too slow.

He jumped as a rumble of thunder shook his room. Now, even with the light on, his room walls seemed to be closing in.

'That's just great, West. Now you're sleeping with the light on,' He thought to himself, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed so his feet rested on the floor. Slowly, he pushed himself up with his arms and stood, wanting nothing but a nice, warm shower to wash the sweat off. He wondered if that was still possible, but when he checked the time he realized taking a shower seemed pretty unreasonable at 4:03AM. Artemis would probably kill him too, because she seemed to love her beauty sleep and she'd probably be woken by the running water.

He stood there for a few quick moments before walking to his door and opening it slowly, muttering, "Please don't squeak, please don't squeak…" And thankfully, it didn't. Opening the door halfway -because he dared not open it fully- he tiptoed out of his room to the hall.

Had he rung his parents? Were they worried? No, no, Barry had rung them. He remembered that much. They would know he was fine. But was he really? He didn't know.

After almost tripping over his own feet and walking into a wall, he finally found the dark kitchen. Deciding not to turn on the lights in case he woke anyone, he searched for his goggles which he had in his pants. He always carried a pair just in case, and he put them over his head, changing them to be able to see in the dark.

(A/N: No idea if his goggles can actually do that.)

Walking to the cupboard, he opened it and his eyes locked on a packet of protein bars. He reached out to grab one when a smooth voice said,

"How can you be hungry, now?"

Wally started, turning around to see the young bird step out from the shadows.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ it when you do that whole ninja thing?" Wally rolled his eyes and went for the protein bar, eating as he watched Robin walk up to him, "You didn't answer my question," The boy wonder pressed.

"Because I have a serious metabolism. Besides, I didn't eat when we came back and crashed," Wally shrugged it off, finishing the bar and going for his second. The food was calming him down.

"Uh uh, you ate before you crashed. Like… A whole platter of M'gann's cookies. And you've eaten less before crashing here, and you didn't wake up at four am to eat anything."  
>…Well, damn the detective boy.<p>

"I was hungry, dude! You should've heard my stomach! It woke me from my beauty sleep" Wally grinned and pulled a face, finishing the second bar.

"That's funny. I didn't know your stomach screamed when you slept."

At this, Wally deadpanned. Was he really screaming? Did he wake the entire team?

Robin sensed the alarm growing in Wally's figure as his hands tightened and he could see his eyes widening beind his goggles. Robin tilted his head, "No one else heard. I'm a light sleeper. I checked the others, and they're all asleep, thankfully. The question still remains, KF. Why are you up?" Robin stifled a yawn of, but his yawning problem was getting better. He would thank the Daddy Bats later for that.

"Uh… I was hungry?" Wally tried, muffling it through the bites of his fourth bar. "You sure about that?" Robin pressed.

"Okay…__I had a weird nightmare where you died and the walls were closing in and I drowned for the _____t____hird __time_" Wally said in super-superspeed. This meant he said all those words so close together the only word Robin could recognize in that entire sentence was 'third' and 'okay' because Wally had deliberately slowed down those words.

"KF, what the heck? You know I can't understand a thing when you speak so fast." Robin crossed his arms, making it his new mission to find out why his best friend was up so early.

"Exactly," Wally smirked and, in a blink, was out of the room.

Robin muttered something under his breath, but ended up yawning halfway through his muttering rant. He sighed and decided to find out what Wally had said in the much later morning. In the meantime, he planned on getting those few moments of sleep back.

* * *

><p>Sorry Behind his Mask fans. But plot bunnies are evil.<p>

Cookies to reviewers!

More reviewers make me update faster!

~Kayla(:

Edit: (21/3/12) Something keeps going wrong with Wally's superspeed sentence. No matter how many times I change it, it just vanishes and the only words left are "Okay...thirdtime" Which is hell weird. So I separated the words, but he's still in superspeed talking mode.

Kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW WHO THE MOLE IS.

MOTHER OF GOD.

Okay! I know you all hate me because I know that B.H.M is wayyy more popular, but I thought I'd update this one. Don't worry, updates will be coming sooner and I will actually start organising my ideas (…BullBEEP)… Shut up brain.

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, last disclaimer. Because by next update, I'm hoping to own YJ.**

**Yeah, so not happening. Lol, but this disclaimer WILL count for every other chapter, yeah? Kay, kay.**

* * *

><p>Wally hadn't slept for the rest of the night after his very early morning snack. He sat on the edge of the bed, completely 'zoned out' as he watched his desk light begin to flicker before it died from loss of battery life. His room still remained lightened though, and the shadows remained pushed back as the first streams of sunlight swept into his room. He didn't notice any of it.<p>

By 8:00AM he still hadn't moved from his position in at _least_ 3 solid hours. But it felt like so much more to the Speedster, the world continually in slow motion. He was waiting most of his life, just waiting for someone to press a buzzer and go

'Jokes over!' and the world would speed up. But he came to a realization that would never, ever happen.

Sighing wistfully, he almost regretted the experiment. Almost. But he never wanted to give up anything for this life, the life where he had super-duper-awesome friends, where his uncle was The Flash and he knew who was under Robin's mask. He would give up nothing for the life, merrily just drown –okay, drowning was a bad word, considering he had almost done that twice now- in the depression inside. On the outside, he refused to let those bad feelings show. On the outside, he was Kid Flash, someone who was so laid-back and just so well hidden, it was the perfect disguise. Or possibly the worst. He couldn't decide.

He slipped on his 'outside' disguise when the knocking on the door registered in his ears.

"Wally… It's uh… 8 AM and you still haven't tried one of my pancakes," M'gann's voice rang through the door.

"Sorry sugar, just doing some homework. Be down there in a second!"

Of course, a second actually meant a few milliseconds as he ran downstairs, beating M'gann to the table of fresh pancakes in the cave's kitchen.

"Mhmm, yum!" He grinned, taking about 500 pancakes. M'gann had made extra –well, a LOT extra- and he turned his attention to the team as they talked, but he didn't listen intently. He was slightly lost as he scarfed down the 355 pancake, unsure of what his team were exactly talking about. Each time he tried to focus, his nightmare decided to mix with reality and fool him into watching as each team member slowly dropped, head rolled and eyes blank and unseeing.

"Not real, not real, stop it brain…" He mumbled, turning his head away from the team and almost exhaled in relief when their voices finally registered in his ears. Alive. Safe.

He reached for another pancake, frowning as his fingers went through thin air. He was sure he still had another 10 pancakes to go. He looked up from the floor, turning to see Artemis who had the plate held in one hand, and her other hand placed cockily on her hip.

"Oi!" He protested, trying to reach them over the counter.

"So… Kid Mouth. We were just talking about how slow you are compared to Flash, but you didn't even defend yourself. So spill it Kid Idiot, you usually talk like there's no tomorrow!" She huffed, having that I'm-not-backing-down look.

Instead of replying instantly, within three seconds the plate of pancakes was taken from Artemis and Wally was back in the chair, already scarfing down his second by the time she could blink.

"Well, there's really no challenge, Arty. I'm getting faster, and I'll be faster than Flash in no time. I don't see why you girls would even consider me being slow," He smirked, his tone acting like he was mock-offended.

Artemis looked like she was about to reply, but Robin's arrival stopped any further conversation. Wally scarfed another 5 pancakes before Robin gave a scan of the room, eyes locking upon Wally's. Wally could tell his eyes were calculating something- probably trying to count the amount of rings under his eyes. He could tell this from knowing his friend for so long, because he recognized what he was doing, even beyond the dark shades. Wally then broke the contact as he turned back to Artemis as she said,

"Oh stop staring at each other you two, you look like you're about to break war between each other," Artemis rolled her eyes and walked between the Boy Wonder and Wally- efficiently breaking their eye contact from one another.

Something else caught Wally's attention though. What was in Robin's hand.

A water bottle.

Usually, this wasn't anything exciting or even mildly interesting. It usually only hinted he had just had a workout or something.

But Wally's dreams poked at his brain, flashing through his eyes.

He could almost feel the water rising above his face.

Stiffening slightly, he looked away, trying to regulate his heart beat and force out deep breaths. He did this within a span of a few seconds, but it seemed to of grasped Robin's attention.

He damned the boy wonder's detective skills again that morning.

"Aw, no matter how much I'd love to stay, I'm sure dad's about to kill me. I'm late again. Cya!" He grinned, temporarily ignoring the shadows in his mind. He walked to the zeta-tube and went home.

(Earlier that morning. Say… 7:30 AM)

Robin sat in his room, cross legged on the bed. He was typing away on his wrist computer, and almost grinned when he got what he needed. Surveillance footage. Finding the area he wanted, he rewound the footage to just before Wally entered. He vaguely remembered following the speedster as he crept down the hall- thankfully not noticing the mini bats. He fast forwarded it a bit- right up to the part Wally decided to go into super speed talking mode.

Even after 5 attempts, it still didn't seem to slow down fast enough.

But 6th time lucky, he supposed.

"Okay…I had a weird nightmare where you died and the walls were closing in and I drowned for the _third _time."

Robin's brows furrowed (Is that the word? I dunno) as he heard it, replaying it just to make sure he had heard correctly.

Wally had drowned _twice _then? Before his nightmare? He knew he almost drowned once, when the Red's came in but… another time?

He shook his head, almost refusing to believe it. Wally wouldn't keep something like that hidden from him, would he? They told each other everything… Maybe Wally had simply meant he drowned three times in his nightmare. But the fear Wally had shown in his eyes for a few seconds… It had to be real.

But when could that of happened, then?

He rewound it again, deciding to focus on the other parts of the speech.

He almost felt touched that Wally was apparently scared Robin had 'died', but he focused on the other part of the 'Walls closing in'.

He knew Wally was claustrophobic, he knew it even though the speedster had admitted no such thing. He could tell, instantly, that Wally hated small spaces. Speedster's liked to move. Running was what they did, and taking away that power to run and be free was like sucking away their very soul. Besides, he always seemed to flinch at the word 'cave'. Which amused Robin to no end- But wished the canary speedster would just at least _tell _him about his fear.

Which tugged another thought. If Wally wouldn't tell him about his claustrophobia, what else hadn't he told Robin?

* * *

><p>Badadada. Yep.<p>

I haven't proof-read this, either, so I guess you guys can point out mistakes. Also, I seem to have a hell of a lot of silent readers… Come on, just 10 seconds? (I timed it!) It makes updates faster ;)

Also, who wants some big brother Roy? ;D I feel in the mood.

Anyway, cookies to reviewers! (AND FREE HUGS AND LOVE!)

~Kayla xD


End file.
